A Well-Disguised Blessing
by SausageMahoney98
Summary: Holy Rome hadn't know what consequences it would bring. But now, he was stuck traveling and wondering the woods with the person he loved the most, waiting to meet the person he knew he would love just as much. Teenage Pregnancy. Holy Rome/Fem. Chibitalia
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my newest series, where I completely ruin Chibitalia! Hooray? Italy is a female, because male Italy just wouldn't work for this storyline. **

Holy Rome jumped and glanced up from his book as he heard the shouts of his housemate, Austria, ring through the hallways. From the sound of it, he was angry, and very angry at that. Another cry echoed down the hallway—Italy, his girlfriend of sorts, was also involved in the screaming match.

Rolling his eyes and assuming she had gotten herself into trouble yet again, he went back to his book, only to find that the screams were getting louder and closer. By now, the two were close enough for him to hear what they were saying.

"What were you thinking?! How could you have done such a thing?! Do you have any idea how serious this is?!"

"M-mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!" that was Italy! And she was crying! What on Earth could have made her cry. Just about anything, he thought. Italy was a bit too emotional for her own good.

"What are we supposed to do now?! You're too young for this! And where the hell is he?! I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"No! Don't hurt him! Don't hurt him!" she was begging now, and Holy Rome actually began to worry. Why was Austria looking for him? Why was he targeting him and planning to kill him? What had Italy done?

The bedroom door crashed open and revealed an irate Austria gripping Italy by the wrist. She was sobbing and trying to free herself from his grasp, but to no avail. Holy Rome jumped up and was about to rush to her side, but Austria was too quick for him. He grabbed Holy Rome by the collar of his shirt and actually managed to lift him a few inches off the ground.

"You! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" he barked, his fury so intense that Holy Rome was beginning to fear for his safety. "You...you!"

"P-please Mr. Austria! Please, s-stop!" Italy wept, her knees shaking and her entire body wracking with the force of her sobs. "It's not his fault!"

"It's completely his fault!" Austria shrieked. Hungary flitted around nervously behind him, trying to calm him.

"Austria-san, please, reconsider! Take a deep breath; you're not thinking clearly!" Austria whipped around to face her and glared.

"I'm thinking perfectly clearly! Do you know what he's done?! Do you know what he's done to her?! It's disgraceful, it's shameful! It's horrifying! It's unimaginable!"

"Mr. Austria-" Holy Rome couldn't have chosen a worse time to speak. Austria whirled to face him yet again and decided now would be a good time to let him have it.

"How dare you even think of touching her! She's a servant! She's a servant and you took advantage of her, and now look at what's happened!" he screeched. "You don't deserve to live in this house! You've completely besmirched the good name of Austria! And to think I let you stay here!"

"Mr. Austria, I don't know what I've done!" he cried, trying to break free of his grip. Austria let out an insane-sounding laugh.

"Why don't you ask her what you've done?!" he said, pushing Italy harshly towards him. Hungary darted forward to steady the teenaged girl, but Austria held her back.

Holy Rome caught her as she fell into his arms, gripping his shirt and sobbing into his chest. Within seconds, his torso was soaked in salty tears, but he didn't mind. He was much to frightened to be worried about the state of his clothes.

"Italy...Italy, calm down. What the hell is going on?" he murmured, lifting her chin gently with one finger and attempting to get an answer out of her. The girl was too deep in hysterics to answer, however, no matter how many times he tried to get one out of her. Austria took her by the wrist again and dragged her back to him, flashing Holy Rome a look of pure hatred.

"Fine! If she doesn't want to tell you, I will! Do you recall what happened between you two a few months ago?!" Holy Rome's blood ran cold. Had Austria figured it out? Did he know that they had slept together? How could he have known? Italy had promised not to tell, and he sure as hell hadn't!

"I-I...yes?" was this all just a way of getting him to admit it?

"Well, now we have to deal with the consequences!" Austria yelled, gesturing towards the small Italian in his grasp. She began to shake violently as her tears increased in both volume and amount.

"Consequences?" Holy Rome muttered. "What do you mean, consequences?"

"She's with child, you idiot! You've gotten her pregnant!" Austria fumed, beginning to pace the room. Hungary managed to take hold of Italy and she wrapped the small girl in a tight hug, petting and stroking her hair and cheeks. "You've done the unthinkable! This is...this is..." Austria couldn't even find words to begin to describe what he was feeling at the moment. Rage? Fury? Hatred? Panic? Helplessness?

"I-Italy...you're..." Holy Rome's eyes widened. Suddenly, it all made sense. Besmirching the Austrian name, not deserving to live in the house any longer, and facing the consequences. Which meant...she was pregnant! He had gotten Italy pregnant! Holy Rome hadn't even known she could do such a thing in the first place! Nations weren't usually born that way!

Austria finished pacing, and turned to face Holy Rme yet again, pure contempt in his eyes and on his face.

"Get out." he said, his voice deep with cold fury. "Leave this house. You are no longer welcome here." Holy Rome couldn't believe it! In less than five minutes, he had gone from reading to being told he was a father and being forced to abandoned the young woman carrying his child! Surely, this wasn't real!

"Mr. Austria-"

"Get out! I don't want to see you ever again! Leave at once!" Hungary's eyes widened.

"Austria-san, no! Think of Italy! Think of the child!"

"The child is better off growing up without this poor excuse for a father! My decision is final! Go!" he took Holy Rome by the shirt again and threw him into the hallway. "You'd best make yourself scarce before I have the guards come and "escort" you out, because in five minutes I will order them to shoot!"

"Holy Rome!" Italy sobbed, her hands outstretched towards him. It hurt so much to see that look on her face, to see the longing in her eyes and the intense burning passion deep in her heart. "Holy Rome!"

"Austria-san! Please!" Hungary cried, clutching his shirt much like he had done to Holy Rome a few moments ago. "Please reconsider!"

"I told you to leave!" a swift kick was delivered to Holy Rome's back, and his spine arched in pain. Fearing worse punishment, he had no choice but to stand up and rush from the house.

"Holy Rome! No!" but it was too late. He had sprinted through the front doors and down the cobblestone path that led to the main door. His feet crunched against the dead autumn grass and leaves as he raced towards the forest that surrounded the manor. He could still hear the pained screams of his love from where he was standing. What the guards must be thinking.

Holy Rome pushed aside branches and tore through the woods, trying to get deep enough to hide for Austria and his troops, but close enough so he could sneak back at times to see Italy.

Finally, he reached a small knot of trees in a clearing, and as he sat back against one, breathing heavily, he tried to think of what to do next. Austria was right—he and Italy were much too young for this.

**Jesus! Teenaged Chibitalia pregnancy! What the hell is wrong with me?! /shot and bricked by Austria, Holy Rome, Romano, and Germany/**

**Anyways, drop a review and I'll update soon! **

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**SausageMahoney98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Now, so everyone isn't sad, I'm going to make this a fluffy chapter! Yay!**

Italy refused to leave her bedroom that night. How could she after what had happened? She was scared and alone, and she didn't quite know what was going to happen to her.

Of course, Hungary had explained sex and childbirth and all of that to her, but she hadn't thought that it would happen to her until she was much older. In fact, she hadn't thought it would happen to her at all. Nations usually didn't get pregnant because nations weren't born naturally. They just sort of...appeared. She wondered if her child would be an empire or nation.

Gingerly, she laid a hand on her belly and began to cry again. This was so frightening! She hadn't imagined that Austria would've reacted as badly as he did...and still was. He and Hungary were still screaming at each other about the matter, about whether or not it had been right of him to throw Holy Rome out. Italy wished he would come back and hold her in his arms, be happy about their baby. But alas, she could only dream. She prayed that he wasn't cold.

"Bella, why are you crying?" a soft, familiar voice warmed her heart and startled her all at the same time. Whipping around, she found herself face to face with the man she had believed dead; her grandfather, Rome himself.

"Grandpa!" she cried, flinging her arms around him and pressing her face into his cloak. It smelled just like she remembered it; slightly smoky and like spices. It was the smell of love and kindness to her. But...why was he here? How was he here? He had died! He had left her in the hands of Spain, and then she had been captured by Mr. Austria and forced into slavery!

"Shush Bella, it's alright. Don't worry. I'm here."

"Are...are you an angel, grandpa?" he let out a hearty laugh and ran his fingers through her silky, carmine hair.

"No, I am not an angel. Merely...a visitor. I've come to give you some advice, tesoro."

"But how? Why are you here?"

"It does not matter how. All that you need to know is that I'm here, and I'm here to help you, Bella."

"Grazie, grandpa."

"Shush Bella, don't cry. It's all right." he held her closer and brushed the tears off her cheeks, the way he used to do when she had been very small and very frightened.

"...you said you had advice?"

"Sí, about your little lover, Holy Rome." his smile flickered briefly before returning. "You two are in quite the mess, aren't you?" Italy sniffled and nodded, glad her grandfather knew so she didn't have to go through that horrible conversation again.

* * *

_"Mr. Austria?" she had said, in a very small voice. Hungary stood behind her, looking nervous. Austria glanced up from his papers and sighed slightly when he saw who it was. _

_"What is it, Italy? Can't you see I'm very busy? And don't you have chores to do?" _

_"Mr. Austria, I don't think it wise that she does her chores any longer." Hungary said, stepping forward and looking him in the eyes. Her expression clearly said stay calm, but her eyes screamed help. _

_"Oh? And why is that?" he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in skepticism. "Pray tell why you think it necessary that she be exempted from her work." _

_"Well, you see...she's in a rather delicate condition right now. And I don't think she should be working, given the state of her health."_

_"Why? What's wrong with her? Has she fallen ill?" _

_"You...you could say that, yes." Hungary bit her lip and tried to think of the best way to say this. Austria looked rather curious and a bit doubtful. It was clear he didn't think that this story was truthful. _

_"What kind of sickness?" after a long silence, Austria decided to break it and inquire about his ward's health. "Is it serious?" _

_"Very serious, but hopefully not life threatening." Hungary said. For a genius, she thought, he sure is dumb. Italy, meanwhile, stood behind Ms. Hungary, her eyes wide with fright and her legs shaking. She herself was scared enough already, but now...well, she was terrified now. Mr. Austria went ballistic when she dropped a plate. Now she was pregnant! There was no telling what he'd do!_

_"What kind of sickness?" he repeated, looking her up and down. "I don't see anything wrong with her." _

_"Not yet you don't." Hungary muttered before facing him again and telling it to him straight. "Mr. Austria...she's with child. Holy Rome's child."_

_Italy had been right; his reaction was extreme. He slipped off his chair and crashed to the floor, ink spilling all over the papers that he had been writing on. After some help from herself and Hungary, he stared at her horror and began to yell. _

_"You...you! You little whore! How could you do such a thing?! Do you have any idea what this means?!" at this, she began to cry. Hungary swooped in and sheltered the little girl in her arms. _

_"Austria!" she shot him a look, but nothing could quench the furious fires that burned inside him. _

_"Where is he?! I'm going to kill that traitor!" Italy's eyes widened. _

_"No! No Mr. Austria, don't hurt him!" she screamed. He grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her away from Ms. Hungary, who followed suit. "Don't hurt him! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!"_

* * *

"Sí...a big mess, grandpa." she said, wiping her eyes and snuggling up to her beloved grandfather. He sighed and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Don't worry, my little Italy. Everything will be fine. I will watch over you and Holy Rome. And speaking of Holy Rome-"

"I love him, grandpa. I really do. I only did the thing I did with him because I loved him truly and deeply."

"How very wise of you to say, Italy." he said, thoughtfully and quietly. After a moment of thinking and mulling his ideas over, he turned to her and kissed both her cheeks. "Go to him."

"What? But grandpa-"

"Go to him. Take off your nightgown and put on your clothes. Put on your shoes and your shawl. Run into the woods. Find him. You two will take a stand together."

"Find him? But how will I find him, grandpa? There are so many trees and the forest is so big!"

"If I know men, which I do, he is not far off. You should find him rather quickly, Bella. Speaking of quickly, hurry and run to him. You love him, don't you? And he loves you."

Italy felt her head begin to swim. Run away? She hadn't ever even thought about running away before! Not once! And now her own grandpa, the one person she trusted utterly and completely was telling her to disobey her master.

"Sí, grandpa!" she jumped off the bed and raced to her dresser, where she pulled out one of her dresses and her winter shawl. "I will go to him, as you wish!"

"No, Bella. As you wish." he helped her into her dress and then wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, kissing her one last time before cupping her cheeks in his hands and slowly beginning to fade. "Forget not your love for him, nor the conversation we have had. This night will be an important step in the times to come. Farewell, Bella."

"Goodbye, grandpa." she whispered, fresh tears plopping onto the carpet.

With a final glance over her shoulder, she took in her bedroom. A small room with wallpapered walls and a scuffed and beaten wooden floor. Her small bed was pushed into the corner, and a wash basin sat on a table next to it. Her dresser and mirror were next to it, and on the opposite wall (the one she was standing next to) was a window. Cautiously and quietly, she slipped out the window and onto the soft grass beneath it. Her feet hammered across the ground as she raced towards the dark trees and forest. Fear nibbled at her insides as she thought of wild pigs, wild dogs, or even bears. She had never fought an animal before, and didn't desire to do so.

After minutes of searching and finding no sign or trace of Holy Rome, she decided to give up her search. Sitting down next to a particularly large tree in a clearing, she began to cry again. She was lost, cold, and without her love. She had gotten herself into a bigger mess!

"I-Italia?" a soft, embarrassed and familiar voice rang through the air, causing her heart to leap with joy. "Is that you?"

"Holy Rome! Oh, Holy Rome!" she jumped up and threw her arms around the flustered male, crying into his shoulder. Soon, her cheeks were sore from the sting of tears. "Holy Rome...oh Holy Rome."

"Italy, why did you come to find me? You shouldn't be wandering through a first in...well, in your condition." he gestured towards her belly and blushed again. She smiled and snuggled into him, all worries and fears melting away as their lips met briefly and sweetly.

"Someone...very close to me told me to find you." she whispered, touching his face gently. He smiled and sat down, pulling her up close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you cold?"

"Sí." he threw off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"But Holy Rome! You will freeze to death!" she gasped. He kissed her and then snuggled and conformed his body to hers.

"Your love is enough to keep me warm, Italia." he mumbled.

**Aww! But wait! Now Chibitalia has run off! Oh no! What will Austria and Hungary do?! **

**Please review! **

**Hasta La Pasta,**

**SausageMahoney98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Glad to see we have some new readers! Hello! And thanks for your reviews! **

Italy blinked her eyes open slowly and stretched as the rays of sunlight streaming through the trees blinded her momentarily. She glanced around at the trees and various plants, wondering where she was and if she was dreaming. Holy Rome twitched in his sleep beside her and brought her back to reality.

Oh, right. She was pregnant, and she had run away from home. Her stomach growled loudly, and she bit her lip as she realized that she would have to return home if she wanted to eat something. But what would Mr. Austria say? She didn't want to come home if Holy Rome couldn't come with her too!

"Mmm..." the young nation beside her stirred and blinked a few times before his eyes focused on her. He smiled. "I think you get more beautiful each time I look at you." he would have continued and then tried for a kiss, but one look at her expression told him something was wrong. "Italia? What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"No...I'm alright...I just...I have to go home...without you." tears rolled off her cheeks and onto the dirt. Dark spots on the soil showed where the droplets had fallen. Holy Rome scrambled upwards and touched her cheek, stopping the flow of tears with his fingers.

"Italy...don't cry, please. I will come back. Not today, perhaps, but I will come back. Nothing will keep me from you or this child." for the first time, he placed a hand flatly against her stomach and smiled down at her. Italy flashed him a watery grin in return.

"H-Holy Rome..." she threw her arms around his middle and pulled him close for a hug. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks reddened, but after a shocked moment, he patted her back and kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting for you...every moment of the day..." she whispered.

"And I'll be thinking of you every second of the day." he whispered back. Their lips met one last time before they broke apart and their fingers separated one by one until they were no longer holding hands. They stood slightly apart, staring at each other.

"I'll miss you...please come home soon..."

"I will do my best. Now go, and get rest and help from Miss Hungary. She will help you with Mr. Austria." he touched her cheek one last time before turning and walking off into the foliage, disappearing once again. A single tear dripped onto the ground before she wiped at her cheeks bitterly and turned to find her way back to Mr. Austria's home. She hoped it wouldn't take her too long.

* * *

Someone else wasn't having a very good morning either.

Austria blinked once or twice and grit his teeth as a splitting headache hit him full blast. What a good morning! He rolled over and checked his alarm clock. The hands read just a little past six in the morning. He had woken up early...again.

Stretching, he sat up and kneaded his eyes for a moment before throwing back the covers of his bed and slipping into his dressing gown. Perhaps he would have Italy bring him breakfast in bed this morning—

Oh. That's right. He was mad at her. Well, not so much her, but at Holy Rome. He wondered if she was mad at him for chasing Holy Rome away. He bit his lip. He hadn't meant to do it to be mean to her, he had just...some fatherly sort of instinct had taken over and the next thing he knew, he was having a shouting match with Hungary about how "horrible" and "tyrannical" he was being. Maybe he should go apologize...

Shuffling down the hallway, he stopped at the door to her bedroom and knocked once.

"Italia? Are you in there?" no response. _It figures,_ he thought. So she was mad at him. He knew for a fact she wasn't sleeping; he hadn't even heard her get into bed last night. And she snored—there were no snoring noises coming from her bedroom.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday. It's...it's a big piece of news to take in...and it's rather serious." still no response. "I understand if you're cross at me, but I will have to talk with you and Miss Hungary this morning. We just want to discuss the baby."

He waited a few moments and still was given no response. Of course, there was no one in the room to respond, but he didn't know that. Yet.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" he turned the knob and barged into her room, launching into lecture mode once more. "If you're not going to answer me, than I guess I'll just have to drag you out of here..." he trailed off as he looked around the room and saw no one. The window was open.

Immediately, he thought the worst; she hadn't jumped, had she?! Oh! What if he had driven her to the edge and she had killed herself?!

"Italia!" he yelled, rushing over to the window and leaning out of it. Thankfully, there was no body sprawled on the grass beneath.

But that meant...where had she gone off to?!

"Hungary! Hungary! Elizaveta!" he tore down the hall and pounded down it towards her bedroom, hammering furiously on the door. The bewildered Hungarian girl opened it in surprise.

"Mr. Austria, what in the world—"

"H-have...have you...have you seen Italy?" he gasped. He was out of shape; he really should train and exercise more, he knew it.

"She isn't in her bedroom?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"No! No, and I've sent out guards to search the entire house, and they haven't reported back to me yet!"

"You don't think she's...she's run after Holy Rome, do you?!" Hungary gasped. Austria nodded and then ran down the hallway again towards the front door.

"I think that's a very good guess." he muttered, throwing on his coat and sprinting to the forest that he just knew both teenagers were in.

**Aha! Okay, so...*le fail author's note* WHATEVER! Just review! **

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**SausageMahoney98**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating, blah blah blah, hides from barrage of flying rocks. **

**Anyways, life is being stupid. Really fucking stupid, and it seems like the only way I can feel better is by making my characters miserable. So, if that's how it's gotta be, then that's how it's gotta be. **

**By the way, thanks to everyone who follows this and reads it and reviews it. I really makes me very, very, very happy. **

Austria had never been more terrified in all of his life. He had been trusted with Italy, had been instructed to care for her. And now he had lost her, Holy Rome, and an unborn child. He wasn't fit to be a guardian, or a country. God, how foolish did he have to be before he realized that—

"Mr. Austria?" a small voice called out. He stopped, frozen in his tracks, eyes darting this way and that, searching for the source of the noise. "I'm over here! Mr. Austria!" and then he spotted her. She was sitting on a rock, rubbing her upper arms and shivering.

"Italy! Oh thank—what are you doing out here in the cold?!" he rushed to her and threw off his coat, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Do you want to get ill and die?!"

"N-no, I'm sorry, I would've come home sooner, but...I felt odd, so I sat down on this rock and then...found that I couldn't get up again."

"You couldn't get up?" concern laced his voice, replacing his relief. He pressed a cool hand to her forehead, checking her temperature. "You do feel a little warm...we should get you home. You're already falling sick!" he turned and began to lead the way home, his boots crunching the dead leaves beneath them.

But after a few moments of walking, he realized that he was not being followed.

"Italy? Why aren't you coming along?"

"I-I...I can't stand, Mr. Austria..." she muttered, staring at the ground. "I feel too dizzy, like I might faint."

"O-oh. Alright then, give me your hand." she held it out, and he took it in his much larger one, her cold digits intertwining with his own. "Lean on my if you get too tired or dizzy, understood?"

"Sí, thank you, Mr. Austria." with a grunt and quick nod of the head, he began to walk back the way he had came, his breath crystallizing in the air. It was rather cold out. How Italy had managed to spend an entire night in the woods without freezing to death, he would probably never know.

"Why did you leave your room, silly girl?" he muttered, frustration obvious. "What if you had traveled too far into the woods and couldn't get out?"

"I'm sorry...I just missed Holy Rome and tried to find him...I didn't want him to spend the night cold and alone." Austria bit his lip and decided against conversation for the rest of the journey. It was better that way.

And when, after a long, grueling journey which Italy had barely managed to travel, they arrived home, Hungary was waiting for them, her face soaked with tears and wrinkled with worry.

"Oh, Italy-chan!" she cried, throwing her arms around the little girl and pulling her close. "I thought...I thought for sure...oh, Italy-chan, you're alright!" sobs shook her frame as she swayed with Italy back and forth gently. Austria led the two ladies inside the house, sighing as he did so.

They were such troublesome creatures, women. They were smiling one moment, crying the next, and they were delicate, but didn't like to be treated as such. He suspected no man would ever fully understand a woman.

"Austria, where on earth did you find her?" Hungary asked, not letting go of Italy just quite yet. The young girl didn't protest; her big sister was warm, and smelled nice.

"In the woods, not too far in." Austria said, removing his coat from said girl's shoulders and handing it to one of the many servants. "She had gone looking for Holy Rome in the middle of the night. Why, I'll never know."

"Because I didn't want him to be lonely. And I love—" Hungary cut her off, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

"Oh my, Italy-chan, you feel warm. Austria, feel her forehead, doesn't she feel warm?"

"I felt it in the woods, and she was warm then. I think she's getting ill."

"Oh no...well, let's run you a nice, hot bath, and then we'll get you straight to bed with some soap and hot tea." Hungary led the Italian off to the baths, rambling on and on about how naughty she had been for running away, and how she should know better than to worry the two of them like that.

Austria waited until they had disappeared before turning to his office and closing the door behind him.

He paced the floor as he bit his fingernails, debating on whether or not he should go through with his plan. After all, it was a desperate, strange one, and probably one that would result in both Italy and Hungary hating him for the rest of their lives, but...

"No. It must be done." he murmured, picking up the telephone and dialing a familiar number. The person on the other line picked up on the third ring.

"Ah...hola?" Spain yawned and then answered. Austria cleared his throat.

"Erm, hola. Hello Spain."

"Oh, hola Austria, mi amigo! What brings you to my telephone wire today?" he chuckled at his own joke, though Austria pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Spain, please, I need you to be serious for a moment. I come with a proposition...no, a favor for you."

"A favor? Well, of course! I'd be happy to help! What do you need?"

"Please, listen carefully. Italy, the girl in my care—"

"Oh, yeah, Roma's sister! How is the little sweetie-pie doing?" Spain squealed. Austria sighed. He was beginning to regret this already.

"Not too well, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" Spain's voice rose in concern. "What's wrong with with her?"

"Well...she's...she's pregnant, but I wanted to ask—"

"_¿QUÉ?_ ¡Dios mío! She's _pregnant_?! How did that happen?!"

"I think you know perfectly well how it happened, Antonio." Spain stuttered for a moment before shaking his head and pulling himself together.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant to ask who the father was!"

"Who do you think? Holy Rome, of course." his eyes narrowed. "Filthy traitor..."

"So...other than calling to drop a bombshell of information on me, what have you called for?"

"Ah, yes. My favor. I would like to exchange Italy for Romano."

"What? Are you sure? I mean...I wouldn't mind, if it were a favor, but...I don't know much about pregnant girls..."

"Well, you certainly must know more than me."

"I helped a woman deliver a child at a hospital when we were short on doctors, but that's about it. A beautiful son, he was so cute and tiny! He had brown hair, and his eyes were brown too! Ah, I wonder if I'll have my own son someday..."

"Spain...you're rambling again."

"Oh, lo siento. My bad. Of course I'll let Ita-chan stay with me. You have my word that I'll keep her and the child safe. But wait, doesn't she want to stay with Holy Rome?" Austria bit his lip and took a deep breath before lying between his teeth.

"He ran away after he found out. He doesn't want the child. Italy is horribly upset, and refuses to believe it, but...well, that's why I thought a change of scenery might be nice for her. Besides, she seems to like you better than me."

"Of course, of course. I'm glad to be of service. I'll come pick her up whenever you want. How does Tuesday sound?" Austria glanced at the calendar; today was Sunday.

"Tuesday sounds...perfect."

**Living with Spain is going to be...an adventure, to say the least. **

**And I know Austria has been getting a lot of hate, but I just have to say, he's actually not too bad. My dad threw a chair against the wall and broke it when he found out my sister was pregnant. **

**But anyways, leave a review! Want to chat? I'll do that too! Favorite, follow, or even just read, but most of all...don't forget next chapter! **

**Hasta la Pasta,**

**SausageMahoney98**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back again! And thank you so much TheCosmicOwl! That was the most helpful review I've ever received! Thank you, thank you, thank you! And yes, I'm working on making it much more historically accurate (one of my friends pointed out that it's not very realistic too). **

**And without anymore useless blabbing and me blubbering over reviews, let's get to the chapter! **

"No! You can't make me go!" Italy screamed, clutching at the hem of her dress as tears ran down her face. "Don't make me go! I don't want to! I can't! Holy Rome—"

"—Is exactly the reason you're leaving!" Austria snapped. "I'm sorry Italy, but this is all for the best. Don't you see that I'm only trying to protect you?"

"How could you?! How could you?! How could you separate us?! It's his child! It's his—"

"I know it's his child! Don't remind me, please!" this argument was just not going his way. "You'll be much safer with Spain!"

"I don't want to go live with them! I want to stay here, with Holy Rome! I want him to be here when this child is born!"

"Absolutely not!" he yelled, plopping the wooden trunk in front of her feet. "Now come! We have to pack your things! And you get one trunk, so take only the bare necessities!" Italy let out another sob and fell to her knees, resting her head in her hands.

How could this be? Why was this happening? Grandpa had said he would watch over her! He had promised to! He had promised! Promised!

"Italy, get up. We have to—" she jerked violently away from his touch, moving to the opposite side of the room. Austria sighed and approached her again. "Stop this foolishness! I swear, child, you are—"

"D-don't come any closer!" Italy yelled, scrambling towards the window and fiddling with the latches. She threw them open and stood before the opening, her hair and dress fluttering in the wind. "Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" Austria froze, his heart nearly stopping.

No, surely this wasn't happening! He knew that Italy was prone to dramatics, but this was ridiculous! She wouldn't really...she couldn't possibly...no way...no!

"I-Italy! It's...it's alright...just step away..."

"How could you do this?! Does Holy Rome know?!" she screamed, tears still streaming down her face, cutting a river in her soft cheeks. "Did you even plan on telling him that I was going, or where I was going?! He deserves to know; it's his baby too!"

Austria sucked in air from between his teeth, debating and arguing furiously with himself. It would be cruel to tell her this, but...it looked like it had to be done. After all, what if Spain brought it up in a conversation and she realized that he had lied? It would be better this way...yes, it would be better.

"Italy...he...he knows." her tears halted for a moment, confusion blooming across her face. "He knows, and...and he approved. He told me it was a good idea."

"What?" she whispered, her heart sinking and her eyes widening. No, this wasn't true! There was no way!

"He...I'm sorry, Italia. He told me...he told me he doesn't want the child. He doesn't want to have a baby...he thinks it would be best if you just went with Spain. He was the one who suggested it."

"N-no...no!"

"He...when I asked him if he wanted to come back, he said that...he said that he didn't want to. He doesn't want to take responsibility for this. That's why I'm sending you to Spain's house. You'll be happier there with a loving guarding like him."

"No...please, please Mr. Austria! Please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm sorry, Italy. I didn't want to tell you this."

"It can't be...he told me...he told me he loved me...he told me that nothing would keep him from me...me or the baby...he promised..."

"I'm so sorry, Italy." Austria lowered his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch her when she looked so devastated, so crushed...so hurt. She looked so lonely, achingly so. He was incredibly close to telling her he had just made it up, but...he couldn't. He was doing this for her sake. He was doing this to keep her safe.

"Are you...are you alright?" he asked, reaching out for her. She whipped her head upwards, her expression no longer mournful, but now splattered with bitter tears, and frustration.

"Why does everyone I care about suddenly leave?!" she yelled, stomping her foot angrily. "Why does everyone who says they love me just ditch me?! Why does everyone abandon me?! Why can't anyone stay?! Grandpa, Romano, Holy Rome...they're all...I hate them all!" she broke off, beginning to cry again, and threw herself into Austria's arms, startling him.

"Italy...no, don't think that way. It's not true..."

"Then where are they?! Where were they when I was all alone and scared and hungry?! Where is he when his stupid bastard child is being carried by some even stupider girl?! Why can't he just pretend to love me?!"

"Italy, you're not stupid—"

"I don't even want him for me anymore..." she whispered, sobs shaking her frame and soaking Austria's cloak. "I just want this child to grow up...knowing he wasn't a mistake...knowing that both his parents love him...knowing that even though we were young, we still wanted him...I wanted us to be a family..."

Austria sighed and held her close, moving to the bed and sitting down with her, rubbing her back soothingly. He didn't know what else to do but let her cry herself out. She didn't seem to want to talk rationally anyways.

"I'm sorry, Italy." _sorrier than you can ever imagine... _"I'm so, so sorry."_ if only I were stronger..._

**Angst...I think this is the first piece of angst I've written. Okay, now I understand why Austria is getting hate. THAT BITCH! *le smacks...gracefully* **

**Don't forget to leave a review, favorite or follow! Wanna chat? I'll do that too! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally updated! Don't kill me! *hides***

_"H-Holy Rome!" she gasped, her heart hammering in her chest as he sucked and bit the sensitive area on her neck. "D-don't stop! Don't you dare stop!"_

_"I won't...unless you want me to..." cheeks ablaze, he continued to pleasure her, slowly moving his kisses downwards. She moaned and wrapped her fingers in his hair, her moans escalating in pitch as his tongue drew small circles across her skin. _

_"You're so mean, Holy Rome!" she cried, throwing her head back and pressing her forehead against the cool glass of the window in a feeble attempt to cool herself down. "S-stop teasing me!" _

_Hesitantly, his fingers crept up her calf and under her skirt, coming to rest on her thighs. His chivalry would not allow him to go any further up until Italy gave him permission. Quickly, almost as if he were frightened, he kneaded her thigh once. A low, extremely erotic moan escaped the girl, and Holy Rome began to knead harder and faster, his confidence boosting with each pant that came from Italy. _

_Suddenly she looked him in the eyes, and in her own orbs was a look he had never seen before. It wasn't love, though it was similar to it. It was...an animalistic love, of sorts. He just couldn't quite find the words to describe it. _

_"You bad boy." she whispered huskily, trailing her fingers softly down his neck, dragging a shuddering breath from him. "Why don't you go up further? You know you want to. I'm dripping for you." his breath hitched in his throat as she ran her hands up and down his torso, whispering outrageously dirty things in his ear. He wondered where she had heard it all! _

_Her butterfly soft kisses dotted his neck and jawline, and her hands came to rest on his backside, her obscene fantasies still pouring from her mouth at a fantastic speed. Holy Rome could feel his pants grow tighter as she slowly and teasingly undid his buttons with her teeth, gently removing his shirt. It fluttered to the floor, leaving Italy to stare in hunger at his toned abdomen. _

_"G-gah!" a moan escaped him as she took on of his nipples into her mouth, sucking and nibbling gently, her tongue lolling over it and circling it numerous times. And just as she was about to move onto the right one, her hand traced around from his bottom to the very front of his pants, dragging her fingers smoothly across his erection. _

_Unable to stand it any longer, he pinned her to the dining room table with a growl, attacking her neck in a barrage of kisses, this time having the gall to move down to her breasts. She squealed under his touch, writing in pleasure, leaking ridiculously. Holy Rome's fingers squeezed her hardened nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Italy moaned her loudest yet, and intertwined her own fingers in his blonde hair yet again. _

_"F-...fu—" she was unable to finish her sentence, being cut off by a low, dragged out moan which was drawn from her as he took her left breast into his mouth and began to suckle at it. "H-Holy Rome, please...make love to me!" _

_Soft blue eyes looked into blazing amber ones, uncertainty evident in the male pair. But when Italy smiled up to him, took his hand and placed it on her womanhood, Holy Rome slowly but surely worked up the courage to finally touch her properly. Oh, she was in bliss! This was too good, she felt too good! It was if every happy thing that had ever made her feel joyful had been channeled into Holy Rome's fingers. _

_"H-Holy Rome, I-I think I'm going to—"_

* * *

With a gasp, she sat upright, clutching the sheets in her hands and breathing deeply. Was that...had it been...just a dream? _No, no,_ she thought as she sighed and placed a hand to her forehead. It hadn't been a dream, it was a memory. A memory of the night she had lost her virginity to him.

To that boy. The one she had thought she loved. The one she had thought loved her.

Shaking her head, she sank back against the pillows, silent tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. Her thin frame shook as small sobs escaped her, the moisture from her eyes dotting her pillow. How could this have happened to her?

_Why_ had it happened? Why had they even ended up doing such a thing in the first place? She couldn't even remember who had suggested it or made the first move towards it! She supposed she had; apparently, she was good at sending mixed signals. And apparently, she was good at screwing things up royally.

_Well,_ she thought, running a hand lovingly over her bump, _at least one good thing will come out of it._

Sniffling and wiping her eyes, she gathered her blankets in her arms and swung her legs over the side of the bed, traipsing towards the door and out into the hallway. She continued in a straight line for a few moments and the made a left turn, now facing another oak door. Quietly, she knocked once and then swung open the door, revealing a much nicer room than her own.

Of course, it was Mr. Austria's and Ms. Hungary's room. Ever since the two had eloped, they had shared a bed. Italy had often wondered if they did the same sort of things she and Holy Rome had. But now was not the time to be worrying about love-making.

"Mr. Austria?" she whispered, reaching over and shaking one his arms, which was draped gracefully over the sheets. "Hello? Mr. Austria?" with a few grunts and one uncharacteristic grunt, her opened his eyes a crack and stared at her.

"I...Italy?" he muttered, yawning and struggling to sit up. "What's wrong? What time is it? Do you feel ill?" without waiting for a reply, he pressed a hand to her forehead concernedly. She shook her head and pushed his hand away, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

"I had a bad dream." she admitted, albeit a bit shamefully. "Would it be alright if...if I slept between you and Ms. Hungary tonight?" Austria blinked in surprise, staring at the young girl as if she had just sprouted an extra head. But then, he sighed and closed his eyes again, beckoning her forward. "Oh, thank you!" she whispered, clambering over his legs and squeezing herself between him and his wife, covering her body in the blankets she had brought and wrapping her arms around Austria's right one.

"Mmm...goodnight then, Italy." he yawned, eyes slipping closed once more and his breathing slowing. Italy smiled and snuggled her chin into the crook of her papa's arm.

"Goodnight...Mr. Austria."

**Now you guys all know how Italy lost her virginity and got pregnant in the first place. And yes, she and Holy Rome did it on the dining room table. I was originally going to have them sex it up on Austria's piano, but I knew he'd have a fit and definitely notice that something dirty had gone down. So, table it was! **

**And yes, some papa Austria and Italy fluff, because I felt bad about making Roddy the villain. He's really a good character, just wait and see. He does something gallant and impressive near the end of the story. **

**Anyways, as always, reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated and enjoyed! Thanks for reading even though it took me ages to update! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is kind of sad. Aw, now I'm sad! God dammit, we'll all be sad! Together! **

Even though he knew that this was for her own good, it pained Austria considerably to watch his wife fuss over Italy's coat and hair as she prepared their daughter for travel. Screwing his eyes tight, he reminded himself again that it was all for the best. She would be _safer_ with Spain. She would be _happier_ with Spain.

"Now, you must remember your manners when you are at Mr. Spain's home, Italy." Hungary said, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she helped the young girl into her coat. "You must also mind the fact that you have to be resting. You shouldn't lift heavy things, or run about, or do anything strenuous. Promise me you won't!"

"Sí, I promise." Italy replied, her voice blank as well as her expression. Hungary made a small noise and then pulled her close to her heart, burying her nose in the carmine locks for a moment and simply breathing in the nation's scent.

"That's...that's a good girl." Hungary mumbled thickly, quickly moving to button Italy's coat for what would most likely be the last time. "Oh, you're going to need bigger clothes soon. Your jacket doesn't fit very well anymore, now does it?"

"No." again, her voice was emotionless. She glanced down at her straining buttons and sighed, placing a hand lightly over the bump responsible.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein?" a young guard with brown curls poked his head through the front gate with an anxious expression. "The carriage is here for Ms. Vargas."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." Austria replied, nodding once and approaching Italy, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Well then, I suppose it would be best for us to move along." he was not going to cry. He wasn't her father, he shouldn't be attached to her like this! But...if he wasn't supposed to be, then why did his heart ache so much?

"Sí." she reached down for her trunk and took hold of one of the handles, giving it a tug. Austria started forwards and pulled her hand away from the leather loop, shaking his head.

"No, no. You shouldn't be carrying things that heavy. I'll have a guard bring it for you." she nodded and then turned slowly to the door, allowing Austria to lead her towards it.

Italy felt rather like a ghost. She drifted along the stone bricks without a sound, without a single emotion displayed across her face. Her cheek muscles were slack, pulling her rosy lips into a frown, and her eyes looked lifeless. But no one could blame her for looking so gloomy; after all, she was leaving on the premise that her child's father did not want him.

Outside the little family went, the guard from before carrying Italy's trunk a few feet behind them. Indeed, sitting jauntily in the long driveway was Spain's carriage, a thing of beauty. Decorated with gold and various other precious materials, it certainly was breathtaking, despite the obvious wear-and-tear from wars and numerous road trips. Beside the carriage stood a tall man of no more than, at the most, twenty-eight years, a small smile on his lips and a jovial twinkle in his eyes. His olive skin and dark hair gave off the impression he was Mediterranean, but his green eyes stood out like a sore thumb.

This man was, of course, Spain. As his gaze fell upon the girl walking towards him, he spread his arms wide and beamed, the twinkle in his eyes positively glimmering.

"Ah! Italy!" for the first time that morning, Italy actually managed a small, genuine smile. "There you are! My, look at how you've grown! You're a young lady now! Why, the last time I saw you, you were only up to my knee! How time flies, eh?"

"Sí, it certainly goes by quickly." she said politely, curtsying just like Ms. Hungary had taught her. Spain's smile grew even larger.

"What a lady you are, indeed! Where did you learn such manners?" he asked, patting her head and smiling at her guardians. Hungary gave a watery smile.

"She's a good girl." she said, her voice shaky. "She's very well-mannered and polite."

"Ah, I know that! I'm just teasing her a little, that's all." and then, as if he forgot why he was here, he snapped his fingers and gave a curt nod. "Oh! There's someone who wants to see you, Italy!" he opened the carriage door with a flourish and stepped aside, waiting as another young Italian clambered down the stairs that led to the ground.

Italy's breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of him; there he was. Her brother, Romano. He was taller than her, but much taller than she had remembered. His wavy hair fell in his eyes, a darker shade of brown than her own, and with a wayward curl much like her own. His eyes were darker than hers as well, and she could see the muscle he had gained from working days in the field with Spain.

"Romano?" she asked hesitantly, spreading her arms wide and smiling weakly. He stared at her for a moment before glancing at her growing waistline and then back to her eyes, moving towards her with a frown.

"Hey." he muttered, leaning into her hug awkwardly. Spain smiled obliviously and then clapped his hands together.

"Well! Isn't this nice?" Romano inched away from his sister as soon as possible, as if he were uncomfortable with touching her. "Why don't we take your trunk out, Roma, and then we'll put Ita's into it, huh? How does that sound?"

"Whatever." Romano muttered, remembering how Spain had told him not to cuss in front of his new guardians. "If it'll get me away from you faster." Spain just chuckled good-naturedly and ruffled Romano's hair before turning to the guard and taking Italy's chest from him.

Soon the proper luggage had been unloaded and loaded, and final goodbyes were upon them much too soon for anyone's liking.

"I guess this...is goodbye." Italy said, turning to her guardians, both of whom were standing hand in hand, sorrowful expressions on both of their faces.

"No, no. This isn't goodbye..." Hungary whimpered, sniffling and pulling Italy to her chest. Italy would've asked what it was, but she feared that if she opened her mouth, vomit would come up instead of a question. For a moment, the two girls stood in each other's arms, savoring this last embrace. "Be a good girl..." Hungary said again, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and then turning her head so as to not let Italy see her tears.

"Papa..." Austria took a deep breath and forced a smile, opening his arms and allowing her to crash into him. "Papa!" he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to cry.

This was for her own good. _It's for her own good. _

This was the right thing to do. _It's the right thing to do. _

He had to protect this child and his own daughter._ I have to protect this child and my daughter. _

But...but..._but..._

"Italy..." he murmured, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. She buried her face into his chest, biting back a loud sob. He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't...going to cry. He...h-he wasn't...

"Papa..." a single, lonely tear managed to weave its way down his face, plopping to the ground with a forlorn plop.

"I'm so sorry...I'm _so sorry,_ Italy..." but it was too late.

**OMG, all of my feels! This is the first time I cried while writing something! 。・゜・****(ノ****Д`)・゜・。**

**Anyways, I would appreciate a review, a follow, maybe even a favorite! That would be awesome! Thanks~**

**Hasta la Pasta,**

**SausageMahoney98**


End file.
